villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Man
Big Man is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe and is an enemy of Spider-Man. A couple of individuals have used the Big Man persona. The first and original Big Man was Frederick Foswell, the second was his daughter, Janice Foswell, the third was Hank Pym Jr. (MC2 Universe), and the fourth was Godwulf. Frederick Foswell Frederick Foswell was a reporter for the Daily Bugle and secretly led a criminal life as the crime boss Big Man. He also employed the Enforcers as his muscle. He was eventually caught and had his crime spree put to a halt after having been defeated by Spider-Man, but after serving some time he seemingly reformed and got his job back at the Bugle. During his second stint at the Bugle he assumed another secret identity, Patch, as an underworld informant. In this guise he secretly followed Peter Parker to see how he got exclusive photos of Spider-Man. He almost found out the secret identity of Spider-Man but was put off the trail when Spider-Man as Parker set up a Spider-Man dummy to swing away while Patch was watching. Although it seemed as if he had reformed, he secretly wanted to take over the criminal underworld from the Kingpin. He became the Kingpin's second lieutenant, but when J. Jonah Jameson's life was threatened he took a bullet and died saving Jameson's life. More than a decade later, the Jackal brought him and numerous other Spider-Man villains back to life. Big Man later died from clone degeneration. Janice Foswell Janice Foswell is daughter of Fredrick Foswell and sought to follow in her father's footsteps to gain control of the New York underworld. She was soon joined by a new Crime Master and Sandman. She and her Enforcers were defeated by Spider-Man, the Human Torch and the Sons of the Tiger. Over a dispute about eliminating Spider-Man and the Sons, Janice was killed by the Crime Master who turned out to be her fiancé and son of the original Crime-Master, Nick Lewis Jr. (both had separately pursued vengeance against Spider-Man without knowledge of each other's identity). Other Versions of Big Man MC2 Henry Pym Jr. is the son of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne in the MC2 universe. He inherits his father's size changing powers and takes the Big Man name. He is briefly a member of the Revengers, before going straight and joining a government-sponsored team. Earth-7484 On Earth-7484, Big Man is the name of Godwulf's Redeemers. He was big and strong, but had eyes of a child that were quite open and warm. Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Frederick Fosswell appears as an underboss for the Kingpin, working under the moniker of Mr. Big. Big Man In Other Media Television The Big Man codename is depicted as an alias in The Spectacular Spider-Man for a mysterious crime lord of a criminal empire from behind the scenes. Tombstone is the initial version until eventually being overthrown by Green Goblin as the new Big Man in crime. Films A variation of Henry Pym Jr. appears in the animated direct-to-video film Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, voiced by Aidan Drummond. Video games Janice Foswell is alluded in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. In the Noir universe, she is mentioned by a henchman to be Hammerhead's girlfriend. When Fancy Dan was flirting with her, Hammerhead had Crime Master kill and dump Fancy Dan in a garbage can. Snake Marston has also attempted to seduce her. Gallery Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_10.jpg|Big Man's First Debut Enforcers_Pin-Up_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_1.jpg|Big Man and the Enforcers Foswell and Kingpin.jpg|Frederick Foswell talking back against Kingpin Frederick Foswell.jpg|Frederick Foswell (without his Big Man disguise) Patch.JPG|Frederick Foswell disguised as Patch Frederick_Foswell in Spectacular Spiderman.png|Frederick Foswell's Appearance in The Spectacular Spider-Man Foswell with his mask.png|Frederick Foswell with his Patch mask Janice_Foswell_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Team-Up_Vol_1_40_001.jpg|Janice Foswell (in her Big Man disguise) bigmanjanicefoswell.jpg|Janice Foswell second image Janice dead.gif|Janice is killed by Crime-Master (Nick Lewis Jr.) Henry_Pym_Jr__(Earth-982)_from_A-Next_Vol_1_12_001.jpg|Henry Pym Jr. takes the Big Man name Godwulf.png|Godwulf uses the Big Man name Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Crime Lord Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Legacy Category:Sophisticated Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tragic